Honest
by NariaVane
Summary: Momo is still getting over her break up with Toji and dealing with rumors that she's just using Kairi, then this new guy joins her class and can't stop staring at her causing more rumors, as if life wasn't bad enough...


Disclaimer: Peach girl is the creation of the clever mind of Miwa Ueda.

A/N: So I noticed there weren't many fanfictions up for Peach Girl and I love this anime ooooh so much so I thought I'd write one. I love the ending of the anime and (spoiler alert!) the fact that Momo ends up with Kairi. I've read the manga as well, which is sooo funny, made me laugh so hard. The manga translation I read spelled Kairi's name as Kiley, however. Whatever your preference is I just thought I'd mention it. I will be using the Kairi spelling. Thanx hope you enjoy.

Summary: Momo is still getting over her break up with Toji and dealing with rumors that she's using Kairi. She thought things were as bad as they could get when this new guy joins her class and can't stop staring at her causing even more rumors to brew. Threes a crowd, but four is just ridiculous.

Honest

_Sometimes I wonder if I over react about things. I can't possibly be high strung, I mean any teenager would react about things the way I do right? Especially if everything that ever happened in their life revolved around their ugly tanned skin and bleach blonde hair. I mean, I don't look like this on purpose, I just love to swim is all, if I could change anything about myself it would be this horrible condition that gives me ten times the melatonin of a regular human being, then maybe Toji wouldn't be shacking up with Sae over there. Look at that bitch, she looks so smug… makes me wanna pound her face in, and… he looks so… indifferent, like it makes no difference to him that he completely broke my heart. It doesn't matter any way, almost three months have passed and I've got Kairi. Speaking of Kairi, where is that pervert anyway…?_

Momo turned around in her seat, hoping to see Kairi in the desk just behind her and to her right surrounded by his groupies, but he wasn't there, the three girls glared at her and she sighed in defeat, she really wasn't in the mood to glare back. _There's no trace of him…he would have called me yesterday if he was sick. I wonder…_

"Did you notice?"

"Yeah Kairi hasn't come in yet…"

"I bet it was something that coppertone slut did."

"Yeah he probably doesn't want to see her face," _Ugh rumors make me want to vomit._

"I wonder who she's tossing it to now."

_Keep wondering…My life is none of your business._

Momo rolled her eyes and looked back down at her paper. Other students spreading rumors about her was nothing new, especially since Sae made it the pastime at her school. She looked up when she felt a presence near her left shoulder; she didn't have to guess who it was.

"Momo-chan, you wouldn't believe the joke Toujigamori just told me, he's so funny!"

Momo didn't bother to look up from her page, she really couldn't stand looking at Sae right now, it wasn't that she was jealous of Sae and Toji. _No way I'm jealous of a two timing slut like her, I just really need, to memorize this Spanish work…yeah._

"El libro es en la Biblioteca…"

Sae placed her hands on her hips annoyed and quite confused. "What? I'm trying to tell you about the joke Toji just told me, it was about ugly tanned girls. Haha." Sae frowned, "Are you even listening?"

"Oh…what? Yeah…Toji funny…"

"You're not even listening to me are you?" Sae sat down next to her. "Look this is about Kairi, not coming in today isn't it?" Momo looked up at her in disbelief, and frowned when she saw that Sae was wearing large amounts of the blue mascara that Momo had planned on buying this weekend. _Will this girl ever quit? _"Did you guys fight? I know you're dating him, even if you don't want anyone else to know. It's not right if he did something to you. Just give me the word and I'll set him straight."

_Yeah, straight off a cliff. _Momo rolled her eyes.

"We're not dating-

There was a loud bang, cutting Momo off half way through her sentence, the classroom door flew open. Momo felt her heart flutter and she blushed, turning her head quickly, sure beyond all reason, that it was Kairi running through. _Only he's spastic enough to make an entrance like that._

But it wasn't him.

Instead in the doorway stood a boy she'd never seen before. He was sweating slightly and breathing hard like he had just run a marathon, his dark brown hair was clinging to his forehead because of the perspiration. His left elbow had a large square bandage on it. He had piercing gray eyes and she could have sworn his eyes met hers for a split second but it was over before she could register what had happened. He had a kind face and a soft, fair complexion.

_Great another person to add to the pale brigade, _Momo looked up at the ceiling, trying her hardest to look at anything but this unknown guy's eyes.

"Sorry, I'm so late Sensai!" he said still catching his breath, "I'm new, and I fell on the stairs. I went to see the nurse, but then I had trouble finding the class. I'm such a clutz." He scratched the back of his head, and chuckled nervously.

"I have a note."

"That's quite alright," the teacher said waving the note off. "You're a week behind, find someone to give you the work, and you'll be fine. Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself."

He smiled shyly and nodded walking to the front of the blackboard.

_Oh no, he's going to the front of the class. Don't look at him Momo Adachi._

"Er…hi…!" he waved at the class, most of the students just ignored him and kept on talking low amongst themselves. Momo looked at Sae trying her hardest not to put her attention on the new boy. Sae smirked triumphantly, twittering with her pencil and biting her lip as she stared at him.

"My name is Akihito Naoko," he continued. "Most people just call me Aki. I moved and I just got settled yesterday." He said racing through the words. He stuck his tongue out and gave an exasperated sigh. Momo was still trying her hardest not to look at him.

"Ha. What a loser," Sae giggled maniacally. "He's going to be an outcast."

Momo turned away from her. She didn't want to catch the new boy's eyes, but anything was better than looking at Sae at the moment. _Or any moment for that matter._

She finally turned her head fully around and gave him her attention. He looked so absolutely nervous and out of place, Momo thought he would pass out any second. When the teacher told him to find a place to sit his eyes latched on to the empty chair beside Momo.

_The seat that Toji used to sit in, before…_

Before she knew it he had averted his gaze to her. His gray eyes met hers for a fraction of a second but to Momo, it felt like an eternity. His gaze never wavered until a girl in the back with pigtails, waved him over.

"Hey Aki! Sit with us, we'll show you what to do!" he looked up at her and smiled, suddenly looking a lot less nervous, picked up his bag and ran to the back of the classroom. Momo let out a large breath she hadn't realized she'd even been holding.

"What was that about?" Sae whispered only loud enough for herself to hear. She, being the ever observant friend had watched the exchange very closely and there was no way she was going to let this opportunity to make Momo miserable pass her by.

**_xdangoxdangox_**

"How wrong of her, sending flirty eyes at the new guy, when Kairi, is probably home sick in bed."

"That girl is such a slut."

"There's a reason why, Toji broke up with her and went with Sae."

"Yeah, Sae Kashiwagi may have lied before, but she's much more innocent than that Adachi girl."

Momo pulled her shirt over her head and rolled her eyes at the girl's horrible attempts at whispering, she was tired from P.E. and the last thing she needed was for these new rumors, she needed to talk to Kairi before people started blowing things out of proportion. She decided she'd call his home tonight.

"Oh to think of her hurting our Kairi, makes me so mad…"

"She's just using him to get over Toji."

"Don't worry, we won't be letting her near him anymore."

"She can have the new guy all she wants, but Kairi, he's ours."

_Oh bother, not again. If people haven't noticed I didn't stare at the new guy, he looked at me. Besides how could I be hurting Kairi when we're not even dating yet. Yet? Why did I just think yet? Oh man, even my brain doesn't listen to me. We're just friends. As for this new guy, I don't know what his damage is, but I have enough problems without him challenging me to staring contests. And besides that, I'm not using Kairi to get over Toji, I'm not that kind of girl. Kairi is just a great friend and I can't wait to hang out with him this weekend. This 'Aki,' character is just a passing fad, they'll get over it when they find some new reason to call me a slut._

_Or at least I hope they will…_

tbc.

A/N: tell me what you think :).

Aki's name : Akihito- Bright, Naoko- Honest.

I'll keep Aki as far from being a Mary Sue that I can, as I'm not very fond of them myself, but I just couldn't help introducing this new character.


End file.
